Harry Potter and the End of Seven
by Mr.Reece444
Summary: Harry is the last of the seven, and whilst celebrating the 1130th anniversary of Hogwarts, he remembers how his friends left this dark world. But will Harry soon follow them into the light?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

Harry Potter stared at his now cold cup of coffee, within the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Dad?' Harry heard the words distantly, drifting into his mind. He lazily turned his head to where the origins of the voice resided, not even looking at it properly. 'Dad? Are you alright?' said James to his father whilst his wife, Julia, poured James a cup of pumpkin juice and chatted to their children. Not that they were really children anymore, considering that James Potters youngest was now 27.

'Huh? Oh, yes, fine, grand!' Harry replied with a dazed look and limp smile. He lifted up the milk white cup with his coffee in and took a huge gulp, which he instantly regretted. 'Eurgh! This coffee's cold!' He instantly put the cup aside and gathered a piece of fresh toast from the platter, and continued to apply dollops of jam to.

'Well, no wonder, Papa, you've been sat there for twenty minutes, having a staring contest with it!' exclaimed Harrys youngest granddaughter, Amelia. She was twenty-seven, with a slim build, and those signature green eyes. 'Are you sure you're feeling alright?' She asked sympathetically to her Grandfather.

'Yes, I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night is all. I'll just go for a walk. Fresh air. I'll see you later.' He replied, quickly standing up, his long, white beard following him. He walked out the Great Hall, minus the spring in his step he had lost a few months ago. This was the major concern for his family. He didn't seem as young as he used to be, even though he was now 75, no longer the Boy Who Lived, but now the Man Who Lived. The years had caught up to him over the past few weeks. His bright green eyes had lost there shine, and seemed to be enveloped in a milky film. His jet black hair had now become a snow white colour, along with his beard showing the same features.

'Maybe he's just a little under the weather?' Harrys oldest grandson exclaimed to the table. 'I mean, there has to be something going round, with all these people here' the 25 year old explained, whilst glancing round the room with the almond shaped green eyes glancing across the room.

'I hope so, Ryley.' Said James, agreeing with his son, looking at entrance to the Great Hall where his father had just disappeared round the corner.

Harry wondered the majestic halls of Hogwarts, revealing in the fact that it seemed nothing had changed since he first came here, like the Battle of Hogwarts had never been. The reason he was here, along with his 3 children, there husbands and wives, 9 grandchildren and 30 other relatives, along with his god son, was because of one reason. Celebration. Yes, it was Hogwarts 1,165th year of being a school. The Headmistress, Clarissa Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom, held a rather large get together for the various people who had played an important role within the school, or were ex-students and staff members, so naturally, the entire Potter-Weasley clan had been invited.

Harry seemed to have had mixed feelings about returning to the school. On one hand, he was excited to return to this place of education, to actually observe its beauty rather than going to teach classes for the Defence Against the Dark Arts, and re-live his past experiences, like running around the school after hours with Ron under the invisibility cloak, or having Hermione helping him with Charms homework in the Gryffindor common room. He even revelled in the memories of duelling with Malfoy in the first year of Hogwarts. However, with each happy thought of his past, it simply reminded Harry of how alone he actually was in the world. Well, not alone exactly, he still did have his family by his side, but all his friends, enemies, and teachers had now passed on. He was the last student of his generation of Hogwarts to be alive. The last Gryffindor . The last of the 'Big Seven' as he and the others had been called over the years.

Harry wandered to the courtyard, and over to the still standing tree of where Malfoy was transfigured into a white ferret. Harry chuckled to himself slightly at the thought of the fake Professor Moody performing the spell. Harry had never really got on with Malfoy, not even after the war, but at leas they were civil enough. Not civil enough for first name bases however.

Harry lowered himself under the shade of the old tree, pulling out his wand in the process and flicking some dead leaves from the tree entertainingly, turning them Slytherin green and sparkling silver as he re-called how the news of the blondes' death had reached him, he had only been 45 when it occurred.

Harry was glad to hear that Draco had at least died a good, generous man, even if it wasn't for Harry. It was for his family.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is my first Fanfiction EVER and I am a bit worried at like the reception it will recieve, so, any people out there who like it, or can think of improvements, please, tell me so I can sort it out :D<p>

Later chapters still to come :D

*Disclaimer: All Harry Potter books, and related franchise, are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling, and I claim no ownership at all :D

-Reece x


	2. Chapter 2: Of Weasels and Snakes

'Scorpius!' shouted Astoria, as her son, Scorpius, walked up the road to the giant, black granite doors of Malfoy Manor. Astoria wrapped her arms tightly around the 19 year old boy, as tight as the she could. Draco stood there, smiling at his son whilst Scorpius tried to pull away and create some sort of distance between the steel grips of his mother.

'Glad to see you to, Mum!' He smiled sincerely at her. 'Dad.' He pulled his hand of his knee length, black jacket that had a green rim round the collar. Scorpius knew his father was not that into showing affection through hugging, he was more of a verbal fellow. Surprisingly, Draco slapped his sons out the way, and instead gave him a soft hug.

'I know you think I would prefer the formalities, but you're my son after all, and it _has_ been, what, four months?' Draco said after releasing Scorpius.

'Something like that I think?' Scorpius replied, idly.

The red-headed girl stood a few paces behind the family of Slytherins as they embraced and greeted one another over the porch, as she stood there playing with her long, platted hair, her bright blue eyes peeking up at the aristocratic family.

'My apologies!' said Astoria, to the porch girl, quite suddenly. 'How terribly rude of us to ignore you like this! It just will not due to treat such an honourable guest like this in our home.' Continued the black haired women, quite enthusiastically. 'Rose, come in, come in! You look absolutely wonderful!'

Not that Rose was usually bothered about what she looked like, which was quite fortunate, as she had inherited her mothers striking beauty, she had made particular effort today, with a rather expensive, not to mention detailed, red knee length dress. You see, today was the day Rose Weasley, daughter of two of the most famous wizards of their age, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, dubbed 'cleverest witch' of her age, was meeting her boyfriends parents, for the first time – The Malfoys.

Now, both fathers had been sceptical of the relationship when it was first announced when Rose and Scorp were both 17, but after Ron had met the pale, fair haired boy, all the previous Malfoy-Weasley grudges had been forgiven and forgotten... or just mutually ignored.

However, Rose was about to see if this was true for the Slytherin parents, which seemed to be the same as her fathers. Well, at least from Astoria, who was practically dragging Rose in by her hand, and throwing her onto a green velvet sofa in the centre of an enormous, black granite walled, entertainment room. As Scorpius sat down next to her on the sofa, and Draco sat on an identical one, parallel to the young couple, Rose couldn't help but wonder that she would not be as openly greeted by the fair haired man as his wife did, especially since he had yet to speak two words directly to her.

Astoria stood at the door way talking to one of the maids of the Manor, asking to fetch some tea for their guests. 'Mrs. Grayson, our housemaid', the white haired women gave a little wave to Rose at the mention of her name, 'is going to make some tea and snacks for us to have whilst we chat and wait for our dinner to be served.' Astoria turned to Mrs. Grayson, in order to give her a little hand gesture to leave. As Mrs. Malfoy did this, the plump, aged lady gave a little bow and headed of to the kitchen, smiling. 'In the mean time, why don't we give Rose a little tour of the grounds? Scorpius? Draco?' She asked to them for approval.

Draco only nodded slightly at the question, whilst Scorpius practically jumped off the sofa, grabbing Rose's and as he did so, his short blonde hair bouncing slightly at the sudden movement.

'Oh, yes! We _need _to do that! Rose, you'll just love the house!' Said Scorpius excitedly to Rose, closing the distance in-between them, willing her to go with the intense flame of excitement in his hard grey eyes.

'That sounds lovely.' Rose said softly, turning to Astoria as she did so. 'How old is your house exactly? The walls seem to be quite contemporary when you consider that Scorpius told me he grew up here.'

'The house has been in the Malfoy possession since it was first built. And only Merlin knows when that was.' Draco answered to the young girl darkly, as he swept off the sofa and brushed the cold, hard walls. Even though Rose was a little above average height of most girls her age, she felt like she had to strain her neck to look up at the intimidating figure that was Mr. Malfoy. She couldn't help but feel incredibly intimidated by him. Astoria shot him a quick glare; she could tell he was being quite rude to their guest due to his tone of voice. Astoria quickly turned to Rose from Draco, her black wavy hair sweeping across her shoulder as she did so.

'Anyway, let us get on with the tour, shall we?' Astoria said to the couple as she ushered them out of the sitting room through the decoratively carved wooden doorway. They entered a large, brightly lit hall that was beautifully decorated with a few different moving pictures of what was presumably members of the Malfoy and Greengrass family. Many different wall ornaments were also placed amidst the pictures, which also lead up the stairwell of the house, such as a Slytherin house crest with a moving snake, which followed anyone who walked past. They made their way across the hall and past the giant front door into the room across, which contained a brilliantly tall window on the right side of the doors, that had a few tinted green windows that reminded Rose of emeralds, which, looked out into the fresh, lively Malfoy garden. The room was taken up by a long, oak table, decorated in stupendous, silver cutlery and a Slytherin green table cloth. The walls were bare, minus a fireplace on the far side of the opposite wall of the door in which they entered. A giant portrait of the Malfoy family hung over the black fire place, Astoria and Scorpius smiling happily, whilst Draco stood sternly, barely moving, and a lack of any expression on his hard face.

'This is the dining room,' Astoria stated 'we'll be having dinner here shortly, not the most interesting rooms in the house. Barely used in fact. You can have a better look at it later Rose, but why don't we let you see the gardens before it goes dark, shall we?' As she said this, Draco and she began to walk to the doors at the far end of the room, whilst Rose tried to stay far away as possible from Draco without appearing rude. That guy gave her the chills. But she couldn't help wonder why such a beautiful room, even though barely decorated, would be never put to good use as often as possible.

'So, why does nobody use this room?' Quizzed Rose to Scorpius in a hush, as to not gain anymore intimidating looks from Mr. Malfoy.

'Dunno.' Answered Scorpius. 'He just never let's us use it, I asked him when I was a kid, but just gave me a look like I shot someone or something. I know he's my Dad and all, but he's a bit of a weirdo.' Rose gave Scorpius a very strange look, like she was confused. The grey eyed boy found this odd as Rose Weasley was hardly ever confused by anything; she was a fairly logical girl. 'However.' Scorpius continued. 'I do have a theory. When the Second Wizarding War was going, ol' Voldie was, like, camping in this house with all of the Death Eaters. Well, my Dad was here when he was here, and apparently he killed a women in this house, a Hogwarts Professor. Her name was something Burbage, I think. Well, anyway, I believe she must have been killed here or something. My Dad hates talking about the war.'

'Well, you said that very nonchalantly.' A tone of surprise added to the scarlet dressed women's voice. 'Your father was a Death Eater, wasn't he?'

'Yeah... he doesn't like to talk about that either. He was a bit of a prat I think, but at least he never was, like, convicted for it, so he must of not wanted to be one or somet.'

'Ah, well, that is rather fortunate.' Rose finished as they went through the doors in the dining room, joining Scorpius' parents, who were waiting in what seemed to be a second sitting room.

'So this is a what I like to call, a more up-to-date sitting area of the house. It might not be classy, but it's better than most of the empty guest bedrooms in this house.' Astoria stated to everyone, as she swept around the room, her black silk, detailed robe following her where she went, as she pointed out various features of the room, such as the black, leather reclining sofas, and the emerald green shag rug, and her most favourite item in the room, the plasma TV screen, 'It may be Muggle, but God don't I love this thing.'

'Astoria loves these Muggle possessions. I believe they are not needed in a magical home. They don't belong here.' Draco said quite darkly, as he organised the Muggle CD's that were stacked neatly next to the radio.

'Oh quite you,' Astoria replied sweetly 'Draco's very into his traditional magical values. He needs to get with the times.' Scorpius cringed embarrassingly at this statement that was made to Rose, who just stood there and chuckled at what Mrs. Malfoy had said, whilst she flicked her fringe out of her shoulder length, black hair, clearly offended by her sons embarrassment of her. 'Right, well, before your father goes on the rant of how non-magical items be found in such a magical house, let's head off to the garden.' Astoria headed off through the door opposite the one that they had come through, swiftly followed by Draco, practically running. Rose started to think that Mr. Malfoy didn't like her, and if this was true, she was incredibly offended as he had taken no interest what-so-ever about her.

Scorpius and Rose headed out towards the garden, neither of them too excited. Scorpius had been embarrassed enough for one day, and Rose did not want to spend five more seconds in the same room as the pointy faced man. Rose quickly made a note to thank Merlin that the only thing Scorpius had inherited from his father so far was his looks, and not that stubborn, arrogant personality.

**2nd Chapter? What do we think? Reviews? I promise it will get more interesting as the time goes on... **


End file.
